The Biostatistics Core will promote the goals of the Michigan Alzheimer's Research Center (MADRC) and serve the needs of individual projects by providing centralized management of clinical and research data and statistical expertise in experimental design and data analysis. The Core will continue to maintain and develop a relational multi user database for the MADRC consisting of (a) a registry of normal subjects and patients evaluated by the Clinical Core, together with information concerning their appropriateness for clinical studies; and (b) extensive clinical and research data on the subset of patients in (a) who are participating in research studies or who are being followed longitudinally over the course of their illness. The Biostatistics Core will facilitate the ongoing collaborative research in the MADRC by integrating the data from research projects, cores and satellites into this single database. The accuracy and completeness of the data will be assured by the use of established procedures for data entry, validation and verification. Interactive access to the database will be provided to personnel in other MADRC cores and projects, and to the Alzheimer's Disease Data Coordinating Center, under guidelines established to maintain patient confidentiality and the integrity of individual investigator's data. Core personnel will provide training to investigators in the use of the database to access individual records and generate patient lists. The Biostatistics Core will collaborate with MADRC investigators in the design and analysis of their research project son dementia-related topics prior to their submission to the MADRC and funding agencies. Core personnel will assist project investigators in the completion of statistical analyses of their data by providing advice and training to MADRC-affiliated investigators in routine analysis, and by carrying out more complex statistical analyses for project investigators.